


Feathers

by Destiel_Spaceman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But it might get nsfw-ish, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, It's gay and nobody dies, M/M, No Smut, Oh and Gabriel is there too I guess, Sam is a Little Shit, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wings, but not really, sorry :/ - Freeform, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Spaceman/pseuds/Destiel_Spaceman
Summary: Dean sees Castiel's wings one day by accident, but Cas didn't think Dean was ready. Or maybe it was Cas that wasn't ready..? It didn't matter anymore though.. Dean had seen them- and he liked what he saw.





	1. Welcome - Author's Note

Hello! 

This is the first Destiel story I've ever written and it's been a long time since I last wrote anything- so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty.  
I just thought I'd take the time to get this all set up and ready to go.  
So no, this is not a real chapter, the next will be though. ^^

So basically this all started cause I have an obsession with wings- a wing!kink if you will.  
Then I was like hey~  
Willow you're a good writer, sorta, you could write some good stuff about wings with Cas and Dean.  
Ehhhhhhh, okay.

So here, take this story about Cas and Dean that I'm working on.  
I'll update it as much as possible and over-stuff it with fluff and "the feels"

I hope you enjoy what's to come!

Salt & Burn~  
Willow


	2. Glimpse At The Unknown

"Yeah okay, we'll be there shortly." Dean closed his flip phone, tucking it back in his pocket. That was Sam. He had finally found the vampire nest they've been hunting for, he called Dean to come join him, and to bring Cas along too just in case something went super wrong.

As Dean left his room on the way to Castiel's, he recalled him saying he was going to take a shower. But with the walls being paper-thin between the two shabby motel rooms, Dean knew that he had finished his shower at least ten minutes ago. Therefore he did not worry about intruding a private moment as he placed his hand on the brass knob and opened the door.

"Hey Cas, Sam just found th-"

He stopped, mid-sentence, and felt almost blinded by what he saw- Castiel's wings.

Cas had his back turned to the door at the time, shining black wings almost filled the small room. But the sound of Dean's voice made him turn, and the second they made eye contact the glorious wings snapped to his back. His face turning a bright crimson colour.

"D-Dean!" 

"Cas, were those your wings..?" 

Cas shivered and they disappeared completely from his back. He didn't say anything to Dean, instead he turned back around and grabbed his shirt off the bed, slipping it on.

"They looked pretty cool.." Dean admits quietly. Cas looks over his shoulder, as he does his buttons. "You were not meant to see them Dean." Dean sighs. "Not yet at least.." He finishes the last button, retrieving the tie next. He puts it on, sloppily folding it into place. 

He turns back to Dean. "What did Sam say?" 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Come here and I'll tell you." Cas walks to Dean, and Dean's fingers immediately go to work fixing his tie. "Sam says he found the vampire's nest we've been looking for. He gave me the location, and wanted us to meet him there as soon as possible." Cas hums in response. "There." Dean says, looking satisfied with himself as he releases the tie in perfect condition. 

Dean's phone goes off, a text from Sam no doubt- he pulls out his phone

**Sammy:** _Never mind. It seems they're peaceful, they even provided proof of "vampire vegetarianism" so our vampire, might just be another shapeshifter. Be careful, Dean. I'll be home soon._

"Who was that?" Cas asks.

"Sam. He says the vampires are friendly, so we're actually looking for another one of those shapeshifting bastards."

"Oh. I presume our service is no longer required then?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, we'll handle it tomorrow." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to head to bed. Good night, Cas."

He exits Cas' room, but soon he feels a hand on his shoulder turning him around. "Dean, I don't feel comfortable letting you sleep alone tonight with the shapeshifter about. I know how they get your blood boiling." Castiel had a soft look on his face as he wished for Dean to accept his offer.

"Cas, I'm not a baby. I don't need you to watch over me, I can handle myself against these fuckers." He suppresses a yawn half way though his sentence, and Cas notices the bags forming under Dean's eyes from the lack of sleep.

"You're tired Dean. I'm afraid that you will not be able to defend yourself properly without sleep." Dean blinked stupidly back at him. "Just let me watch over you for tonight until Sam comes back."

"Sure Cas, if it helps you sleep at night then go ahead." Dean admitted his defeat, permitting Cas to come back to his room with him.

"Dean, you are aware that I do not do not sleep. I'm a celestial being, we do not require sleep."

"It's a figure of speech Cas.." Cas gave him a quizzical look. "Come on sunshine," Dean grabbed Cas's arm, walking him back to his room. "you said you wanted to watch over me." Dean released Cas from his grasp after they both were inside. Dean flops into the first queen bed from the door, springs squeaking on impact and headboard banging into the already made dent in the wall. Castiel favors gingerly sitting on the edge of the beaten-up mattress.

"Hey Cas?" Dean mumbles into the bed below him. "Tell Sammy that we're going to interview the latest victim's girlfriend tomorrow bright and early." Cas nods goes to say something back, but can already hear Dean's snoring. 

"Goodnight, Dean Winchester." Cas whispers quietly. "The angels are watching over you.."

Little did Cas know, Dean dreamt of the angels that were watching over him that night. But particularly the one angel in a trench coat that has always protected him, and his spectacular wings that he would long to see again in near future. Their dull blue shine could paint the moon on a clear starry night in Dean's dream, and he wished to reach out and capture the feeling it created deep in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I worked really hard on this first chapter oml ;-; So please comment!  
> I need to know people are enjoying the story and want me to keep going!
> 
> Salt & Burn~  
> Willow :3


	3. You Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Cas watches over Dean-  
> Cas, Sam, and Dean go to a cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking such a long time to update!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Dean awoke to the sound of light chatter in his room. Rolling over onto his back, the light from the window burns his morning eyes. "What time is it?" Slips from his mouth, but with his groggy tone of voice it sounds jumbled together.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Shut it Sammy." He grumbles. His eyes finally adjust and he noticed Cas sitting uncomfortably at the tiny table in the corner of the room. Sam stands next to him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a stupid grin plastered onto his face. "Can someone please tell me what time it is?"

"It's ten minutes to twelve, Dean." Cas says. He stands up from his seat, walking to Dean's bed side; he sat down.

"Goddamnit Cas," Dean sits up, wiping his face clean of any dried drool. "I thought I told you to wake me up early so that Sam and I could go interview the last victim's girlfriend."

"Yeah, about that. The shapeshifter is dead, Dean. No need to worry about it anymore." Cas smiled. 

"What?" Dean asked surprised, no way that thing was dead yet. 

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing."  Sam starts as he walks over to the others, taking a seat on the opposite bed. "I was heading back to the Impala on the way back from the vampire nest, when all of a sudden this guy jumps out in front of me. He was dressed as a clown, so naturally I freaked out when he swung a fist towards my face. He yelled something about being my worst nightmare, before I pulled my gun on him. I shot him once in the head, twice in the stomach. I didn't realize he was a shapeshifter until afterwards."

Dean rolls his eyes, yawning at his brother's story. "Lucky it wasn't just a human clown, Sammy. You gotta get your irrational fear of clowns out of your head, it's stupid."

"You know what else is stupid, Dean? Your fear of flying." Sam chuckles at his own joke, and Cas tries desperately not to laugh with him.

"Bitch." Dean huffs.

"Jerk." Sam snaps back.

Castiel can feel the tension between the two brothers grow, he decides to step in before someone goes too far. "We should go out for a coffee run. Get Dean some pie, and Sam some caffeine so that he doesn't act like a grumpy older man." Dean snorts, Cas' insults still have a long way to come.

"This coming from an old grumpy angel, with a stick up his ass."

"Hey! Shut it Sam." And just like that Sam was banished to the backseat of the Impala.

-

"One cherry pie, and two caramel macchiatos. Got it." Cas buzzed off into the crowd of people in the small cafe, while the two Winchesters found a spot for them to sit.

"You alright, Dean?" Sam stared at his brother, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"You haven't noticed it?"

"Noticed what Sam? I'm not a mind-reader."

"Cas. He's been acting weird today. I figured it had something to do with you, since it normally does. Did- Did something happen between you two last night?"

Dean can feel his cheeks start to get warm as he thinks about the events of last night. He's trying his very best not to blush and make Sam suspicious. "Nothing happened," 

_-But so much happened-_

"you called, and I told Cas about it." 

_-I saw his wings for the first time and now I can't get them out of my mind-_

"You called and told us we didn't need to show up, and then I went to bed." 

_-With Cas watching over me, and for the first time in forever I felt safe all night long-_

"Jeez, what so you think happened? Some weird chick-flick moment?"

_-Although it felt like it, and I liked it-_

"With you two? I didn't doubt it for a second. You could have sat here and told me that you guys finally used your words, I would have believed you. Especially with the way Cas is at the moment, by which I mean oddly clingy. More than normal at least." Sam stopped to think for a moment. "But that doesn't explain why Cas was in our room, when I came back this morning."

Dean choked on the goddamn air.

Words fumbled out of his mouth as he tried to string together some sort of excuse to why Cas was in their room last night. He watched the smirk sneak onto his brother's face, as he silently prayed for the angel to come back and save him from this conversation.

As always, Cas came right away. He carried a pie in one hand, and two drinks in the other. He set the pie down on the table, and handed the drinks over. "Yeah, umm, Cas explain to Sam why you were in our room last night." 

Dean's words were laced with hint, hoping that Cas would get the message. "Oh. Well I was watching over Dean, with his permission of course." He didn't.

Dean groaned, wiping his face with his hands. 

Sam just doubled over laughing.

Dean shot Cas a look. "Well, I wasn't going to mention it." He said in response.

He growled at his still laughing brother. Giving him the pie, and making sure he had his drink in hand he pushed him in the direction of the doors. "Go wait in the car." Sam walks out quickly, leaving Dean and Cas behind.

Dean turns back to Cas, grabbing his arm he pulls him off to the side. "Okay, what the hell?"

"What do you mean?" Cas tilts his head in a puppy-ish way, and Dean feels his heart pulse. He knows Castiel is lying through his teeth, he can tell that he knows exactly what he's talking about. 

"Don't lie to me Cas. Tell me what's going on up in that angel factory of yours."

Cas manages a small smile, although right now he kind of wants to cry. Dean knows he's lying, and he doesn't think Dean is ready for the truth. Damn..

"It's about my wings, Dean." 

Dean nods understandingly, even though he doesn't. "What about them?"

"It's not them Dean, it's you. You saw them, you were not meant to see them. It's my fault though, I knew I should have just waited for Gabriel to be available. I shouldn't have tried self-grooming, it takes to long. I knew the risks, but I thought it'd be okay. Dean, I know you don't understand. But wings are very sacred to an angel. We don't flash them around, or at least some of us don't. The only people who have ever seen my wings before are my father and Gabriel.."

"So..? You angel flashed me?"

"Dean, be serious. This is a big deal for me, my wings are apart of my grace. My true form. We bonded, Dean. Partially at least.. I just, need sometime to think." Castiel arched his heels high enough to reach Dean's forehead where he planted a soft small kiss.

"Goodbye for now, Dean." Cas walked outside, leaving Dean frozen in place.

By the time he had snapped out of it and went after him, he had disappeared completely.

"Shit, what the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!  
> ~Willow :3


	4. Dean Winchester is a Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 1000 words of Dean being a grumpy pants- to fill some space in the story.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean's fists meet Baby's steering wheel. A pang of guilt shoots through him, after he realizes what he did. His hands slide down the wheel in a gentle caress, "I'm sorry Baby, it's not your fault." He let's his forehead rest on the top of the wheel. There's a light tap on Dean's shoulder, and he jumps. Honking the horn as he jerks up. 

"Jesus man, are you okay?" Sam. It's just Sam.

"Yeah, I'm peachy Sam." He starts the car, his foot pushing just a bit too hard on the gas peddle.

"Where's Cas?" Dean's foot involuntarily presses down harder. His fists tightening on the wheel.

"I don't know, okay Sammy. Now let it go." Sam took his terribly harsh tone as his cue to shut up. The rest of the car ride was silent, well except the loud purr of baby's engine and the screech of the tire's rubber against the rough pavement of the road as Dean drove back to their temporary base camp.

-

Dean spent the rest of the day in bed. 

Whether it was taking an hour nap the second he got back to the motel, or watching tv, he was in his bed. Hell, Sam even went out and got him the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties, trying to entice him out of bed. But he wouldn't budge.

"Dean, you gotta get up sometime man." Dean mumbled something back, but Sam couldn't understand through the fork full of pie in his mouth. Sam stood up, walking over to his brother he ripped the remote out of his hands, turning the tv off with the click of a button before throwing it at the edge of the bed.

Dean swallowed the pie in his mouth, "Hey! Turn that back on!"

"You're lucky I let you keep your pie." Dean's eyes narrowed, he brought the pie closer to him. Practically holding it like it was a human child. "Now, are you going to stop being a pout-y bitch and tell me what's wrong, or do I need to find out for myself? Because with all the other shit that's going on right now, the last thing we need is you acting like a two year-old."

"Am not."

"There! Right there! You're being a child!"

"Fine. You know what Sam, I'll tell you. Cas and I had a fight, he got upset, and then he disappeared. There, happy now?"

"You two fight all the time! How is this-" Sam stopped as he heard a knock on the door. He shot Dean a look that asked 'Who's that?', and Dean shrugged on instinct.

The door swung open, and there stood a short man. He had longish-length dirty golden-blond hair, dull hazel eyes, and a lollipop stick between his teeth as he smiled like the cocky sonovabitch he is. He pulled his hands out of his forest green jacket pockets to remove the stick from his mouth. 

"Sammy, Dean-o. Long time no see." 

Dean barely turned his head to look. "Show-off.." He muttered to himself. Did that smug bastard always have to be so goddamn extra?

Sam smiled so hard he thought his face might break, "Gabe?" He walked to the doorway, embracing the small archangel in a bear hug. "It's been so long.. How have you been? Heck, where have you been?"

"I've been good, you know, busy doing angel stuffies all over the world. Causing mischief, and spreading good fortune. I was over in Bristol earlier today, before I got a call from my baby bro."

Dean, suddenly interested in what the uninvited guest had to say, got up from his bed within a matter of seconds. "Cas? He called you here? Why? Is he okay?" He collected his cool again, well as much of it that he could while he was acting like Cas' concerned mother. But it was like he hadn't said a thing, neither of them noticed him.

"Aww Bristol?" Sam cooed, "That's over in England right? Man I've always wanted to go there! I hear it's like a little slice of heaven with all the little bakeries and such."

"Well.." Gabe leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, a suggested devilish look in his eyes. "I could always clear my schedule and take you there myself. It'd be an honor to show the great, Sam Winchester all Bristol has to offer."

"Really?" Sam's face lit up. "I'd love that! And then while we're there, you could show me that one-"

"Hey!" Dean snapped, finally catching both of their attention. "Whenever you two are done discussing which types of conditioner you use, I'd like to know what the hell is going on with Cas."

Gabe shot Dean a glare. "Always a cock-blocker, never the cock." he quipped. He could see Dean rolling his eyes. "Anyways, as for our little old Cassie, I'm on my way to pick him up now. I just seem to have mistaken the location he gave me for your room. He said he wanted my help with some stuff, and a little gossip buddy to talk with. Rumor has it that a certain, Winchester doesn't understand boundaries."

Sam turns, eyeing up Deans now cherry dusted face. "Oh, what the fuck did you do? I knew there was more to this than you said." 

"Hey, shut it Sam! You wouldn't understand even if I tried to talk about it with you. It's not my fault lollipop over here opened his big mouth in the first place."

Feathers ruffled, and they looked back to the door where Gabriel was previously standing, but he was gone.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean dashed out the door, looking left, then right. Gabe had disappeared completely. Dean smashed his fist into the door. "God dammit. I hate him, I fucking hate him!" he let his fist rest against the cool wood, leaning into it like it was his lifeline. "Sam, keys."

"Dean-"

"Keys, Sam. We're not doing this right now."

Sam found Deans keys and handed them over. Yanking them from his hand, Dean grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be around the same length and will be mainly focused on Castiel and his feelings. Also Gabriel- I doubted putting him in. But he fits in perfectly to the next chapter, and writing him is so fucking fun for me. So here ya go.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts on this chapter below, and let me know what you wanna see in the future.
> 
> ~Willow


End file.
